


One Shot

by riceufairy



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daehwi - Freeform, Fluff (?), M/M, Minhyun - Freeform, Seongwu - Freeform, Sungwoon - Freeform, dancer!Daniel, jihoon - Freeform, mentioned!Jinyoung, nielsung, photographer!Jisung, woojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riceufairy/pseuds/riceufairy
Summary: photographer!Jisung au no one asked for





	One Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [banewoodss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/banewoodss/gifts).



> _to the girl who made us cry and frustrated about akai ito_  
>  did your birthday passed?
> 
> an overdue fic.  
> I've procrastinated long enough.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

Jisung got startled from adjusting the cables from his lights when he heard his phone rang. He didn't even know where did he left his phone on his little studio with all their mess while assembling their photography stuff.

"Woojin! Have you seen my phone?"

His assistant shook his head. "You can answer the call from your bluetooth earphones." the younger said tapping his own ear. Jisung laugh to himself when he remembered he had his earphones on.

"Hyung!"said the guy on the other line with urgency on his tone. It was Minhyun, a good friend and a client for today's photoshoot.

Jisung is a photographer and found his love on landscape photography. He often joins contests and organize big photography exhibits  and also helping other photographers. He's mostly out of town but bought this little studio just for his friends. When he's not on a trip, he works for his friends, like Minhyun- who's a designer, taking promotional photos for their shops.

"Yes, honey?" Jisung laughed when he heard the other groaned in frustration.

"Hyung, please." he plead. His voice was filled with frustration.

"What happened?" Jisung asked the younger.

Minhyun sighed. "Didn't you get Seongwu's message?"

Seongwu was the model for Minhyun's brand and another friend who owns a dance studio.

"I can't find my phone, I answered your call from my bluetooth."

Minhyun sighed heavily. "Hyung, by chance, do you have any other schedule for the day?" Minhyun asked in a small voice when Jisung asked him if anything was wrong.

Jisung knotted his forehead and thought real hard until he remembered something. "I have a blind date tonight with the guy Sungwoon kept on nagging me about."

Their friend, Sungwoon owns a flower shop and side ventured on Minhyun's business, always play as the matchmaker on their group when he himself is loveless.

Minhyun let a small _"oh"_.

"Why?" Jisung curiously asked.

"Seongwu cancelled last minute on me because it's his parents' anniversary. He said, he sent another model to fill in. But the guy is in my size so I have to resize the clothes for today. Can we postpone my schedule for about two to three hours?"

Jisung smiled widely. "It's fine but I'll ask you one thing."

"What is it?"

"Tell Sungwoon I can't attend the blind date."

Minhyun got silent for a minute. "But hyung, I heard the guy was really really your type."

"I'll send you someone to help you fix your clothes." he said ignoring what Minhyun said. He doesn't really have time for that when he himself is so busy with the upcoming exhibits.

"I'm already typing Sungwoon hyung's number. Thank you, hyung." Jisung can feel Minhyun's brightness before he ended the call.

He asked Woojin to call Daehwi, another assistant who was running late. The kid was studying design and was dragged by Woojin all the time on doing part time. Both are neighborhood friends and are almost siblings.

Woojin's half shouting voice filled the studio. "Where are you? Don't bother coming it's already 9am! Hyung is giving you another job. An actual job you can do. Shhhh! Yah! Listen to me! I'll just send you the address."he ended the call, probably sent the address to Daehwi and proceeds on humming to his favorite pop song.

Jisung shook his head. "Woojin, let's finish all these and have a lunch."

"Yas! Okay!" The kid danced happily before squatting down on what he's doing.

 

 

 

 

 

  
An hour and a half after Minhyun's original schedule, the group came with their new model. Jisung almost choked on his pizza when he saw the guy in ash colored hair. The guy looks muscular than Minhyun but his friend said their the same size and his legs, whew, that will go on for days. He has a cute boyish face than Seongwu's handsome model one.

"Where did Seongwu get that guy?"he whispered to Minhyun.

Minhyun rolled his eyes. "Don't even mention his name. That shit just texted me to cancel. He didn't bother calling me." He whispered back, obviously pouting. "Hey! Daniel, come here a sec."

The kid automatically smiled at them and that smile immediately cleansed Jisung's soul. "Cute," Jisung absent-mindedly commented. Minhyun coughs while snickering. "What?" Jisung asked and the younger just shook his head, giggling.

"Daniel, this is Jisung hyung. He's the photographer in charge. He'll teach you a lot about modelling later."

"No, I won't." Jisung pouted. That's his weakness. Seongwu have an experience on that particular area that's why he can work with the guy. And Seongwu was already handsome on any angle. Even his most derp look still looks good. "Please take care of me."

Daniel let out a giggle before bowing politely. "I'm Kang Daniel, please take care of me."

 _An angel._ Jisung cried in his mind.

The guy extended his arm to him but Jisung immediately withdraw his. "My hands are greasy from the pizza." he said.

"Oh."Daniel just smiled.

"And hyung, Daniel is one of the newest instructor in Seongwu's studio. He's Seongwu's junior in the academy."

Jisung grinned at Daniel. "He's just slacking off while you teach, I guess?"

Daniel laughed. "Kind off."

"Let's eat first and chat. I ordered a lot of food since Woojin and I originally planned to make a _meokbang_ video while waiting for you."

Daehwi was already eating with Woojin when they sat on the makeshift cardbox table.

"This is my son, Woojin." He introduced his assistants while they eat.

His assistant nods at Daniel. "He's feeding me while I work like a slave so Jisung hyung was basically my mom. Nice to meet you." Woojin said before waving cutely.

Jisung ignored the kid. "Of course, you already met our cutie Daehwi who can do anything aside from assembling cables. And I have another Pokémon who have summer classes at this point so he can't assist me today."

Woojin snorted. "Daehwi's boyfriend."

The youngest slaps Woojin's shoulder. "Not yet!"

Jisung hushed Woojin when they started bickering. "Your little brother said _'not yet'_ , so he is not. _Yet_."

"You're siblings?" Daniel asked with an amused face.

"We're not!" Both shouted in chorus.

Jisung rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine. You're not. Woojin, tissues. Your face looks like a mess." He grabbed tissues and gave it to Woojin.

"You can't wipe his face away with just tissues- MOOOOOOM!!!" Daehwi shouted as he ran when he saw Woojin stretched his arm, readying himself to punch someone.

Daniel looked at the whole mess with a scrunched face, mix laughing and giggling, beside Minhyun who's busy tidying up the table.

Jisung apologetic smiled at Daniel. "I'm sorry. They're always like that. I don't know if they're also like that whenever I'm not around."

"When you're not around?"

"I'm mostly out if the country and sometimes busy with stuff,"

"He's a professional photographer." Minhyun filled in between chewing his food.

Jisung just smiled. "Stop with that 'professional'. I'm totally jobless right now."

Daniel just nod in response.

They started the shoot right after Daehwi fixed Daniel's make up, and sprayed something on his hair. Minhyun get on his pro mode while monitoring the whole shoot. They were all guys on the studio so Daniel didn't bother to change on the changing area. Minhyun brought 10 sets of clothes but he said they didn't have to shoot everything in one go since it will be included on their styling book. For today, it'll be casual and half sexy. And Seongwu will do the more sets two days after, since he ditched Minhyun today.

Jisung was just talking with Daniel while taking photos, some funny things happen with him, and the casual set ended quickly. Minhyun's eyes were shining as he was sitting in front of jisung's laptop reviewing the recently taken photos.

"Is it okay? Your taste?" Jisung asked anxious to his friend who was seriously staring at the photos.

Minhyun made him sit beside him and looked at him with his eyes gleaming. Jisung finally smiled back with a proud huff. He tapped his cheek jokingly but still received a kiss from the younger. "I love you, hyung! You're the best!"

"Right?" he said proudly. In reality, Jisung doesn't know why he's not satisfied with some of the photos. Well, may be because he thought he can't give justice on Daniel's good looks. He looks ten times gorgeous in person but he kinda look nervous on the first photos.

"Wow! Is that really me?"

Jisung looked up surprised to the younger behind them. He almost fell from his chair when he saw the man half naked. He was wiping his sweat with a towel while holding a handfan on other hand.

"Yeah. Handsome, right?" Minhyun answered since his hyung was busy gawking at the body in front of them. "You look like a model."

Jisung gulped hard and look away from that sinful body Daniel has. "We still have to edit a bit but it turned out nicely." he said while scrolling through the photos.

"Should we do the other concept so we can go home earlier?" Minhyun suggested.

 

 

 

 

  
"Look at the camera like you're seducing someone!" Minhyun shouted like a director behind the monitor.

Jisung almost laugh out loud, straightened his back and turned to his friend. "Yah! We're doing a shoot for your clothes."

Minhyun rolled his eyes. "It's for the sake of my clothes and your portfolio. We're doing a win-win situation here, hyung."

But Daniel's looks were already piercing through his lens and Jisung can't contain his admiration for the guy anymore.

"Am I doing it wrong?" Daniel asked, dropping a bit of coolness and returning to the earlier cute boy, confused with the guys arguing over the shoot.

"You're doing great." Jisung said with a smile.

"But you gotta seduce hyung since that's the concept for my clothes." Minhyun added before leaning back on his seat grinning at Jisung.

Jisung sighed before holding up his camera again. "Okay, loosen up your tie a bit." Daniel immediately followed, back with his seductive face of his. Jisung never thought the cutiepie earlier can do an expression like that. They had more shots and changed of clothes after that. "Good!" He shouted thanking god and buddha that his voice didn't cracked upon shouting wen he finished taking photo on the last piece of Minhyun's clothes.

"Great! Great!" Minhyun shouted as the session ended. It was already dinner time and they finished with all of the clothes Minhyun brought. Even though he said they would only shoot half of them. He was satisfied with the shoot and asked Jisung if they can have a meeting the next day so they can talk about what they would put on the lookbook.

They had a dinner first before Minhyun and Daehwi went back to Minhyun's shop to return the clothes. Daniel followed saying he have to wash his hair before the fake hair color go to his shirt. Woojin and Jisung left in the studio to put back things in order.

"I'll take care of the other things. You can go home now, Woojin." Jisung said dismissing the younger.

"You sure, hyung?"

He nods as he put his laptop on the bag together with the cables used. "Thank you for today."

"You've worked hard, hyung. Goodnight." Woojin said picking up his bag and leaving the studio. He went back after few minutes and Jisung was readying himself to go home. "Hyung?"

"Why? You forgot something?"

Woojin looked at him hesitating at first. "No? Daehwi texted me that he's already at home." he said. "Bye, hyung."

Jisung shook his head. Sometimes, the kids are kinda weird. He was about to lock up the studio when he noticed a man sitting on the road side barrier. Jisung knew the built but the man was looking down so he wasn't sure because his the hair was different.

"Daniel?"

The brunette haired man lifts up his head, promptly smiling after seeing his face. "Jisung hyung." he said and jumped from the steel bar and walked to him.

"Why you're here?" he asked. he was surprised alright but he thought the guy already went home.

Daniel bashfully scratched his face. "I wanted to ask you earlier for a drink but I'm kinda shy asking with everyone around. Do you drink?"

Jisung stared at him. Contemplating if Daniel was out there waiting for him in this chilly weather and on why is he asking him for a drink right now.

"Or you don't drink? I know a good cafe if you don't drink."

He looked at Daniel's face and smiled at the younger hearing his voice became unassertive in just seconds. "I can drink a few shots. Where is it?"

 

 

 

 

It started from there and they frequently hangout to have few drinks together. Sometimes, they would just drink on jisung's empty flat. Empty because he's always out and his things are just few. Aside from camera equipment and some other things for printing films. They would talk about Jisung's trips or Daniel's competitions. Sometimes they talk about movies they have watched and would end up rewatching it since they miss it.

Jisung also visited Daniel's flat. It wasn't as messy like how he imagined it or maybe the younger cleaned up before he came. They had few drinks, slept together, like literally. They don't really have the same taste on everything but somehow Jisung finds that comforting. They can talk about topics one of them never imagined. Like, everything was new.

"Hyung, what are you doing here?" Daniel asked him when Jisung visited the dance studio Seongwu owns. He was asked to take photos because he would open slots for summer classes.

"I asked him to take photos for the poster." Seongwu answered.

Daniel knotted his forehead. "But were the only people here today."

Seongwu grinned. "Exactly."

"I haven't seen you dance yet." Jisung teased.

Daniel covered his face before peeking between his fingers to look at Jisung. "Should I get conscious?"

"You're close with each other?" Seongwu asked and both of them nod without giving any explanations. His friend was quite surprised since he knew that hey were just introduced because he ditched Minhyun with Daniel one time. And that was almost a month ago. "Oh. Okay. That's better. Hyung likes talking while taking photos."

Daniel giggled. "I know." he whispered. Jisung poked him on his side to make him stop giggling.

"Oh yeah, Sungwoon hyung said he's coming over."

"Why?!"

Seongwu shrugged. "He said you're not answering his calls."

"I'm going home-"

"No."

 

 

 

 

Jisung was sitting at one corner of the studio, silently taking photos of Daniel who was happily smiling while showing him the kind of dances he knew. From jazz to bboying but Jisung's personal favorite was his contemporary. Daniel dances like he's water shifting and flowing naturally. He looks so beautiful even with sweat running on his face.

"Hyung, are you two dating?" Jisung was startled with Seongwu who silently sat beside him. He suddenly spoke when he forgot he was there observing the shoot.

"No. Why?" he darted his eyes away from his friend and picked up his camera again to take photos.

"You kept on shooting hearts to him. You almost forgot to take photos when he was dancing earlier." Jisung put down his camera and looked at his friend. He's that obvious that he likes Daniel? He doesn't know himself. "And besides," Seongwu continued without looking at Jisung's face. "His eyes looks jealous from when I started sitting beside you and at the moment you looked at me."

"Hyung," Daniel called. Jisung raised his gaze to the younger. "Are you done taking photos?"

"A-almost." he answered and looked at Seongwu to get some help.

"Can you do b-boying again?" Seongwu requested. "it's too fast, Jisung hyung didn't have a chance to take many photos."

"Can I talk to Jisung hyung, first?" A guy with red hair peeked from the door and Jisung wasn't quite surprised with his appearance. Rather, he was relieved. He doesn't need any blind date but he was saved.

 

 

 

  
Daniel looked at Jisung who was now busy whispering at the guy who came. Seongwu said he was also a senior from the university but graduated the time Daniel entered. He was now running a flower shop.

He's not interested on what he does. He was more interested on what they are talking about so secretly. Seongwu wallked to him and hand him another bottle of water.

"What are they talking about?" Daniel asked himself but was surprised by himself that he actually said it out loud.

Seongwu laughed. "Jisung hyung kept on ditching the date Sungwoon hyung set him up." the older whispered to him. He watched how Daniel's face changed from his usual dumb look to this... sulky face.

"Why would he still go out on dates when he already have me." he whispered.

"Jisung hyung said you're not dating though? Or am I wrong?"

Daniel frustratedly leaned back and brushed his bangs with blantant irritation on his face. He sighed before going out of the studio. Seongwu who was left on the spot was giggling to himself when he caught Jisung's attention.

"Where's Niel?" the older mouthed. Seongwu gestured outside but Sungwoon who was nagging caught Jisung not listening to him. "Hyung!"

"Sorry." Jisung immediately said. "Okay. Fine, I'll meet him one time. For you. So, when is it?" Jisung said just to finish Sungwoon's matchmaking series. The guy can't accept the fact that he can't even find a perfect person for his closest hyung. And this hyung deserves to be happy.

The day ended and Jisung went back with sulky Daniel. He was asking him why but he never answered him. Daniel was walking fast and Jisung was barely catching up to him until he grabbed his arm.

"What's wrong?" he asked when Daniel finally stopped walking.

"Nothing."

"There's obviously something."

Daniel stared at him before opening his mouth. "Why do you have to go to that blind date?"

Jisung was quite taken aback with the question. He blinked before looking for answers himself. Well, he just wanted to grant Sungwoon's wish to meet the guy but that's all in that blind date. After all...

"Is it because we're not official? I thought we had something. Is it nothing to you? Am I nothing to you?" Daniel asked looking hurt. There are few people who are looking at them but since they were in an alleyway, they just pass by them.

"No. You're precious to me. I wasn't answering his calls because I'm already enjoying your company." Jisung said brushing Daniel's cheeks lightly. "It's just that, he set that up even before we met so, I'm just doing him a fav-" Jisung's words was cut off when Daniel bend down and kissed him on the lips.

"Will you go out with me?"

"Niel-a,"

"I love you."

Jisung felt his heart stopped for a moment and felt his face heating up. "Why you're so embarrassing?"

"Hyung,"

Jisung cups the younger's face and kissed him on the lips. "I love you too and yes, I'll go out with you."

Daniel huffs proudly before grabbing Jisung's hand and intertwined their fingers. "So, don't go on that blinddate anymore, okay?"

"I would still go." he insists. "If I tell him I'm going out with the person teaching at Seongwu's place, he'll accuse me of lying and will set me up every month with different guys-"

"Hyung!" Daniel shouted in protest.

"Just this once, okay?"

"I don't want."

Jisung giggled. "Even if you say that in aegyo, but I already said _yes_ to Sungwoon."

 

 

 

  
Daniel still didn't agree with the blinddate but Jisung wasn't the type to back down his words to his friends. His boyfriend was worried he might ditch him as soon as he met the guy from the blinddate when they barely spent time together as a couple. They were both busy lately. Jisung with his upcoming exhibit and Daniel teaching at the studio. The younger was also preparing for a group dance contest so they barely see each other for weeks already.

Sungwoon already texted Jisung the time and place for the date and it was quite fancy when he's already happy with a burger shop or meat place.

He was informed that the reservation was named under Sungwoon and the waiter ushered him on the table saying his companion already arrived. Jisung was surprised because he came early himself.

"Hello, I'm Yoon Ji-" his greetings left hanging when the guy stood up and he was greeted by a familiar friendly smile. "I'm Yoon Jisung."

"Hello, I'm Kang Daniel."

Jisung looked at him from head to toe and his boyfriend looks dazzling. His hair was brushed up and looking sharp wearing a tuxedo. He only see him on that when he modeled for Minhyun's clothes. Jisung forgot that he looks extra gorgeous on that than the usual shirt and pants Daniel he knew this past few weeks.

"Why you're the one who's here?" Jisung asked in amusement as the younger gestured him to sit down.

Daniel grinned. "I accidentally knew who the guy Sungwoon hyung set you up. And fortunately enough, he have a girlfriend already and was just shy to say no to Sungwoon hyung because he's a senior." he explained. "So, here I am."

Jisung giggled. "So smart."

They younger smiled proudly.

"It's quite fancy here. Can we move to another restaurant?"

Daniel waved his hand in the air. "Nonsense." he said before calling the waiter.

The dinner finished and they both went back to Jisung's flat. Taking off their suits and sat comfortably at the couch.

"Wanna change into shirt? I washed your clothes from the last time." Jisung asked before standing up. Daniel looked at him with a smile but with tired expression on his face. He touched the younger's face and traced the bags under his eyes. "Close your eyes for a bit. I'm gonna get your clothes." he said before leaving Daniel and get some of his clothes. Jisung also changed into shirt and shorts and when he wen't back, Daniel was already sleeping.

He must be tired from choreographing their dance. He mentioned he was helping his hyungs to do the choreography for their team dance and he's also participating on solo dance that's why he's trying too hard.

Jisung put down Daniel's clothes on the table when he saw his phone blinking. He was thankful that he put it on silent but internally cursing himself that he forgot about his manager, when he saw the caller ID. He looked at Daniel first before picking up his phone and went in his room.

"Hyung!" the voice on the other line.

Jisung smiled as he recognized the younger's voice. "Jihoonie, why are you calling from your dad's phone?" he's the son of his manager. He's the same age with Woojin and wanted to be a curator someday.

"I was reviewing your submissions and I was surprised with this one and I asked dad about it. He said I should confirm it to you myself."

Jisung chuckled. "Hmm... What do you think?" he ask the kid.

"I was shocked at first. Hmm.. but not bad, hyung." Jihoon replied jokingly before chuckling to himself.

Jisung was talking with Jihoon for quite some time that he didn't noticed Daniel already woke up and just listening to him laugh inside his room.

Daniel looks around and found his clothes on the table. He went in the bathroom silently to look for some fresh towels but he couldn't find one. He went back and was about to knock on Jisung's room when he heard the older spoke.

"I miss you too. See you soon." Pause. "Idiot. You gotta prepare your bed this weekend. I love you too. Oh. Bye."

Daniel felt like someone poured some cold water over his head taking that ounce of sleepiness away from him. Jisung opened the door and froze for a second upon seeing Daniel.

"Uhm... D-Daniel. You woke up?"

Daniel looked at the phone he was holding but the older just slid the device on his pocket. He wanted to confront him about the phone call but he didn't have the courage to ask. They just started going out and just had their real date now it turned into something like this.

"Yeah. I... I was about to tell you I'm going home." he said after finally finding his voice.

Jisung looked up to Daniel, surprised that the younger wanted to go home when they just talked earlier that they will spend all their time together the whole day.

"I thought were gonna watch movie together?"

The younger looked away from him, and turned his attention to the clothes on his hands. "I remembered I have to edit the song we will use for the competition." Daniel said even though there's another person who will do that.

"Oh... okay."

"I'm going." Daniel said giving Jisung a short smile.

Jisung knows something was wrong and grabbed Daniel's arm even before the younger walk out from his apartment. "Is there anything wrong?" he asked.

Daniel looked at him with uncertainty in his eyes then he sighed heavily. "It's nothing. I'm just... tired. That's all." he said and looked down to his shoes like there's something more interesting there.

"Niel-a..." Jisung didn't let go of his arm. He wanted to stay with him even just for tonight. He'll be back with his dancing and get busy with the contest.

"It's really nothing, hyung. Come on--"

"I'm going to Japan this weekend."

He lifts up his gaze to the older, eyes full of questions. "When?"

"This weekend."

Confusion filled Daniel while he stared at Jisung wanted to ask him a lot of questions. "Why are you telling me this just now?"

"It was a sudden arrangement too and my manager told me about this a week ago." He sighed. "You're busy with teaching at the studio and doing choreo for your competition that I don't want to bother you..."

"You should've told me sooner!"

Jisung got startled when Daniel raised his voice at him and the younger immediately regrets snapping at him and hugged the older tight in his arms.

"I'm sorry..." Daniel whispered. "I'm sorry, hyung." he repeated when the older didn't spoke.

Jisung burried his face on his chest discreetly inhaling the younger's scent before hugging Daniel on the waist. "You know that I love you, right? I don't want to burden you with the thought that I'm leaving speacially when you're preparing for a competition. That's important for you, right?" he whispered.

He kissed the top of Jisung's head before sighing. He's getting frustrated on how the older was so considerate or he's planning to break up with him without saying anything. Daniel shook the thought off his head. "It's important for me but you're important too."

Jisung looked up to his boyfriend and give him a peck on the lips. "I love you."

"You say 'I love you' too lightly, hyung." Daniel whispered with a knotted forehead.

"I do not."

"I heard you saying 'I love you' to someone on the phone earlier."

Jisung almost laughed upon hearing those words. He sounded pouting and jealous. "So that's the reason why you're already leaving?" he teased Daniel. The younger didn't answer but instead burry his face on Jisung's shoulder. "Idiot." he giggled before pulling his phone.

He called the previous number and asked for a certain person. Daniel just looked at him like he was blatantly cheating at him. Jisung just gave him a kiss as an assurance. He put the phone call on speaker.

"I was sleeping already. Why?" the kid on the other line asked with the usual _tak-tak_ sound on the background..

"You're playing. I can hear your keyboard." he said rolling his eyes. "My boyfriend just wanted to confirm something-"

"You have a boyfriend now, hyung? How about us?"

"If you weren't selling my photos in great prices, I swear I'm gonna whoop your ass when we see each other, Jihoon."

The kid laughed and his voice became clearer, probably held the phone. Jisung saw the screen of his phone changed into a video call before tapping his own video. Daniel who was burying his face on his shoulder turned to his side to look at Jisung's phone. Then there goes the kid with red hair in round specs grinning sheepishly on the screen.

"To tell you the truth, we have an illicit love affair." Jihoon announced before laughing wildly.

"Your ass." Jisung rolled his eyes.

"Hello, I'm Park Jihoon. In charge on turning his photos into money. Nice to meet you."

"Hello, I'm Kang Daniel."

"I called you because he got jealous when he heard me saying 'I love you' to you."

"Don't worry, Daniel-ssi. Jisung hyung unconsciously replies to every 'I love you's like an idol. He also calls everyone 'honey'. Don't fret. He's gonna stay in our house for a few days because I forgot to book his accommodation before his exhibit."

They talked a bit more before Jihoon says his goodbyes when his game was already starting.

"You okay now?" Jisung asked Daniel silently thankful that the kid didn't blabber too much about his works. "Can we sit down again and watch our movie?"

Daniel kissed him on the lips before letting go. "Better."

 

 

 

 

  
Daniel rolled on the bed before his hands reach for his phone that was buzzing nonstop. He lazily put it on his ear and yawned after answering the call.

"Hyung! You're with Jisung hyung, right?" Daniel knotted his forehead and looked at the older man who was sleeping peacefully beside him before replying a short _'oh'_ to the caller. "Tell him congratulations for me. Sorry to disturb your time together but don't forget our party later."

"Yeah."

He put back his phone on the table only to hear another buzzing sound. This time it wasn't coming from his phone but from Jisung's. He looked at the caller ID first before waking up his boyfriend.

"Hyung, your manager is calling." he said tapping the older's butt. Jisung looked at him sleepily before smiling and greeting him a good morning.

Jisung didn't bother leaving the bed but instead, sat politely. Daniel was giggling looking at his boyfriend's messy hair and disheveled clothes. "Oh? Yeah?" His sleepy expression broke into a smile before looking at Daniel who was tickling his knees. "At 2pm. Yes. I won't. Okay... Thank you, hyung." Jisung panicked after putting down his phone and looked at Daniel. "What time is it?" he asked and realizing he was holding his phone.

"It's 11." Jisung sighed in relief and lie down beside Daniel. The younger immediately pulled a pillow and drag it with Jisung, closer to him.

"I almost forgot I have an exhibit today." Jisung stared at the ceiling and turn to his side looking at Daniel. The younger just chuckled and kissed his forehead.

Yesterday, they celebrated Daniel's troupe win while the younger got silver on his solo. Jisung doesn't have time to watch since he have to attend meetings but he had someone to record it for him. "You've worked hard, hyung."

"You too." Daniel was playing with the older's hair when the latter spoke again. "We can't celebrate again with your win."

He chuckled. "How many times do we have to celebrate hyung?"

Jisung looked up to his face with his brows furrowed and a pout on his plump lips. "But we've just seen each other two days ago for a short while and yesterday, we're both tired and ended up sleeping." The older looked at him with displeasure on his face. "Just sleeping, Kang Daniel. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Hyung, I have a celebration party with the group tonight-"

"I'm telling you to go to my exhibit on your free hour." Jisung teased him before burrying his face on Daniel's chest.

The younger groaned and jokingly pushed Jisung. "You should get up."

"One more hour."

"Yeah, hyung." Jisung hummed. "Woojin called to say congratulations. What's that?"

Jisung look at him before he sheepishly grinned. "That's why I'm inviting you to visit my exhibit." the older peppered kisses on Daniel's lips and snuggled the confused younger.

 

 

 

  
Daniel and Woojin almost laughed at each other they saw the people going in the exhibit hall. They well all dressed well while he and Woojin are both wearing shirt and tattered pants with pair of sneakers.

"Are we okay?" Woojin asked.

The kid was with him because he's the newly recruit on their dance group before competing in Japan. He's a great dancer and contributed a lot with choreography.

"It's okay. Jisung hyung said it wasn't really a formal event." Daniel whispered, still not going in and instead texted Jisung that they arrived. He receive a reply telling them to go inside and can't get them because he was stuck in a meeting.

Daniel was looking around alone while Woojin was wandering by himself when he saw Jisung seriously talking with his manager. He also saw a familiar red head guy, probably Jihoon. He haven't seen the kid in person since he went to Japan.

"It must be tiring being a celeb." he whispered to himself and turn around to look at the photos on the wall.

He was surprised when someone tapped his back. He expected it was Jisung but it's a two girls who look like in their teens, eyes gleaming while looking at him.

"Uhm... Are you, Kang Daniel?" the taller girl asked.

"Uh... Yeah." he said. The girls' smile widen. They asked for an autograph and shakehands.

 

"Hmmm... Enjoying the fame, Daniel-ssi?"

Daniel turned around and saw a guy with red hair. "Nice finally meeting you, Park Jihoon-ssi."

Jihoon smiled before taking his extended hand. "Is it your first time, going to Jisung hyung's exhibit?" He nods before looking at the frame in front of them admiringly. "How was it?"

Daniel's face broke into a smile. "You know, I only saw them hanging around his flat. But it's actually overwhelming seeing it before my eyes and this big." he said stretching his arms to express how huge the said work. He only saw the photos in 3r sizes inside Jisung's flat back in Korea but today everything was so clear and beautiful. Every landscape Jisung took with his camera was like taking Daniel to the places he haven't been to.

"Feel free to look around and if you want to buy something, just call me." Jihoon said winking before replying to someone who was calling him.

Daniel was looking around and stopped his tracks when he reached the farthest wall on the hall. There was a huge frame there with a familiar black hue. Daniel looked up and covered his gaped mouth. He was so surprised that he couldn't react.

"Sorry, sir but we're not selling this one." Daniel turned and saw his boyfriend standing beside him with a smug face while looking at the photo on the wall. "Did it turned out great?"

Daniel gulped hard before taking Jisung's hand and put it on his shoulders and kissed the older fully on the lips. He doesn't care about any onlookers but he spot someone taking photos. "I'm still overwhelmed but I don't remember this?" he whispered after the kiss.

"I heard from someone you're doing contemporary for your solo so..."

Daniel automatically turned his head to Woojin and glared at him. The younger just shrugs as his reply since he can't hear the conversation.

"So I sneakily took photos of my favorite man at 6am." Jisung said before looking the photo and clasping their hands. It's was a black and white photo of Daniel in his loose shirt and jerseys doing his routine for his solo dance at a nearby park since the studio wasn't open that early.

"It won first place by the way." Jihoon said interrupting their sweet time. "It's his first time joining the category." he said proudly like he's the one who won.

"Hyung, are you done PDAing? We're gonna be late." Woojin said before curiously looking at the kid with the same red hair.

"I'm dying mine blue tomorrow." Jihoon said under his breath. Woojin looked at the other with his impudent face.

Jisung shook his head while watching at the kids when Daniel leaned down and whispered him something. Jisung smiled automatically before nodding and kissing the younger again.

"What is happening?" the two asked, confused with the sudden scene in front of them.

_'Live with me when we get back.'_

That was actually better than their usual 'I love you's. Jisung thought he'll persuade Daniel so it will end up the other way around but who cares about those little details anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> I can't even think of a summary. what a brainless chicken.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, please drop your comment's, suggestions and engri remarks regarding this fic.


End file.
